Just A Little Bit Faster
by BrokenRosePetals
Summary: He wasn't supposed to want to do his girlfriend's mom, of all people. sasukexsakura, lemons


**.stacy's mom**

** a little bit faster**

** wasn't supposed want to do his girlfriend's mother, of all people. SasukexSakura, Lemons**

**disclaimer.i own nothing.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. This chapter is written this way for comic relief, because the other chapter's are drama riddled and filled to the brim with hot, steamy lemons. So I thought I'd balance it out with a funny as hell prolouge.**

**THANK YOU ALL.**

--

When he first really saw her in a new light, it was shortly after he turned 12 and he started having what Mikoto liked to call his 'little problem'.

_He_ didn't think his dreams were a problem. In fact, he enjoyed them immensely, but I believe any 12 year old boy would enjoy dreaming about fucking their girlfriend's mother. Extremely hot, tight assed, sexy mother.

Ahem. That is beside the point.

We were talking about Uchiha Sasuke's little 'problem' weren't we? Well, I shall gladly infom you of it.

Like I said, he saw a certain pink haired 30 something year old in a new light that morning, after getting rid over his morning wood and disposing of his cum stained boxers. He thought it romantic. Any 30 something year old woman would like to get swept off her feet by a teenager- ahem, almost teenager- right?

Well, he soon learned, _no_. That was not this case. Mrs. Sakura Haruno was a happily married woman with a daughter. She was not, contrary to popular belief, dreaming of being swept off of her feet by a knight in shining armor.

She was quite happy with a likewise 12 year old daughter and a balding husband.

Until, of course, that husband, two years later, when our little Sasuke was 14 and had just discovered the joys sex had to offer (but it wasn't as good as it should have been, since it wasn't with Mrs. Sakura, he knew), cheated on her.

With a 'stupid little hussy'. Mikoto's words, not mine. Please do not attack me. I only convey the messages I have been told, nothing more, nothing less.

Mrs. Sakura soon found out about this and promptly sent Mr. Haruno on his ugly ass, pardon my language, packing. A divorce was soon finalized and he married said hussy, and had a litter of children in a trailer park. But, I digress. We were talking about Mrs. Haruno, and not Mr. Haruno's problem with 'getting it up'.

As stated earlier, our Sasuke was dating Mrs. Sakura's daughter whilst they were 12. This has not changed. He was still dating Mrs. Haruno's daughter when her parents got a divorce, and like any good little boyfriend would do, when Miss Haruno broke out into tears, Sasuke ran to Mrs. Haruno to make sure she was alright. Because Miss Haruno was not the reason for his sleeping so soundly at night.

Miss Ume Haruno did not, for one second, believe her boyfriend was dating her for any other reason than loving her. Alas, she was a stupid little teenage girl, and no stupid little teenage girl wants to believe her boyfriend is dating her because he wants to get into anyone's pants but their own.

But, without saying, Sasuke _did_, in fact, want to get into Ume's pants. And every other halfway good looking teenage girl he saw. He had no problem 'getting it up'. He did not had erectile dysfunction (Mr. Haruno, coughcough). He was a teenage boy. Every teenage boy wants to get into everything's pants. Especially anything that moves, but they are not picky.

Mrs. Haruno was different, though. Sasuke loved Mrs Haruno.....and her amazingly sized tits.

Please do not place judgement on Sasuke. Mrs. Haruno did, in fact, have rather large breasts, and they were worshipped by every man, and some women, that ever saw them. Even Mr. Haruno, whom we will now refer to as the 'Man Who Couldn't Get It Up'.

Now, we have lived through Sasuke's amazingly sex driven life up until high school. Our little story that I'm about to tell begins when Sasuke is 16, therefore, we still have two more years of reality porn to plow through. But I am a recklessly patient person. And I like porn. So we _shall_ continue.

Our Sasuke was a very excellent student. He loved learning, and the hugs his Mommy gave him every time he made an A, so he strove to be the best, as every boy with a pretty mother who hugged them lots would do.

Our little Sasuke was also an amazing athlete. He loved running track. He did it constantly. I shan't say what he thought of while doing it, though, for it's not proper for a lady such as myself to speak about.

Now, our little Sasuke's life was in a rut up until the beginning of his Junior year of high school. He woud always get up, promptly relieve himself, go to school, listen to his best guy friend in the world, Naruto's, incessant chatter, and then he would go home with Miss Ume Haruno and spend most of the night with Miss Haruno.........and her mother.

But then Mrs. Haruno noticed him, and his amazingly hard pecks (ahem, may I knock on _those_, Mr. Sasuke?) back.

But before we go any farther, let me tell you about Mrs. Haruno.

Mrs. Haruno was born an only child. She grew up and at 18 married and had a baby with Mr. Haruno. Very boring life, you see. Very boring indeed, especially for adventure seeking Mrs. Haruno.

Mrs. Haruno lived alone in a lonely house with her daughter while her husband _always_ seemed to be on business trips until one day Mrs. Haruno found out Mr. Haruno was having an affair. As stated earlier, Mr. Haruno was promptly kicked out on his ugly ass.

Now, Mrs. Haruno was starting to get very lonely without a husband to help her relieve herself, so in her dreams, she did not dream of her husband as she used to, but started to dream of our little Mr. Sasuke.

He would be very pleased to find out this very valuable piece of information.

Alas, Mrs. Haruno thought herself a nasty old spinster pedophile for thinking these thoughts of hot, young Mr. Uchiha. So she forlonely stored these thoughts away.

Until one day, Mrs. Haruno couldn't take it anymore. One day, when Mr. 16 year old Uchiha came over to her home (as he was prone to do) she made her move.

But I shan't tell you any more, because that won't be any fun, and my storytelling ways are far too comical for this story. If you wish to read more about Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Haruno, it shall be my pleasure to post up each volume I happen to find.


End file.
